boffandomcom-20200223-history
Genmel
Genmel, also commonly referred to as the Arena, is a location in Breath of Fire III. It was the site of the annual Contest of Champions, until the event was cancelled following Ryu's victory. Role in Breath of Fire III When you first arrive in Genmel, Balio and Sunder tie both Ryu and Nina up and leave them under the watch of a bartender named Fahl. After they leave, Ryu decides to try to chew through the ropes and is successful. Unbound, the two make an easy escape from the bar since Fahl has had too much to drink. During your second visit, Balio and Sunder again bring you here, tied up, and march the party into their office inside the Arena. After they give you some grief and are deciding on what to do with you, they happen to mention the Contest of Champions. Nina tells Balio and Sunder that they want to enter the contest, because the winner can have anything they want, which, in the party's case, is freedom. At first the horse duo were opposed to the idea, but then realizes that they can make money by being the only people to bet on them. They agree to let the party fight in the contest, and to even let them walk around on their own and leave the Arena to level up if they need to. However, they demand that the party leave either Peco or Momo behind as a hostage (Peco is generally left as hostage). In addition, they have their men blocking the roads so the party can't escape again. After defeating Team Patrio and Team Emitai in the Hall of Fire and Null Magic Hall, respectively, Ryu faces Garr in the final round in The Hall of Kings. Ryu is defeated, but Garr, decides to claim Ryu and the party as his "prize" much to the shock of Balio. When Balio tries to refuse, Garr threatens him, stating if he can't have Ryu, then he'll claim Balio's life instead, forcing the horse brother to comply out of fear. After Garr helps Ryu and co free the hostage, he sets the party free, but tells Ryu about his heritage as a Brood (who learned earlier that Ryu is a dragon from Balio), suggesting that Ryu meets him at Angel Tower and leaves (his reasons are revealed later). This allows Ryu and the party to finally escape from Genmel, thus ending its part in the story. Later in the game, if revisited during the Adolescent chapters, it is revealed that, due to the deaths of Balio and Sunder, Genmel no longer hosts The Contest of Champions, leaving the town virtually deserted, save for a few people such as Fahl. The arena is also closed off by a large barricade, leaving the town with no purpose. Treasures *80z *Flier *Coin (Contest of Champions Room of Fire) *Bandana (Contest of Champions) *40z (Contest of Champions) Shops Genmel If you have a flier, which can be obtained from a fish merchant who is handing them out behind a wall in the southwest corner, then the price will be the price indicated in the parentheses Contest of Champions Bosses *Claw *Cawer *Patrio *Dodai *Emitai *Golem x2 *Garr Notable Residents *Fahl *Balio *Sunder Gallery File:Arena2.png Category:Crime Organization Category:Breath of Fire III Locations Category:Breath of Fire III Towns